Why Him?
by Selena Oceana
Summary: When tragedy strikes; the team spends time to reflect. Updated, so sorry for the long wait.
1. The Tragedy

**An**

**Hey everyone Selena Oceana here! I'd like to say this is my first fic** **of Young Justice**

**Disclaimer – Selena Oceana does not own Young Justice**

**Title: Why Him?**

**Title of Chapter: The Beginning of the End**

**Warning: Character Death, OOC**

**Chapter 1 **

Robin's POV

It was supposed to be an easy convert mission. Key word: supposed. We were watching a deal go down when one of the dealers spotted the rest of the team. I was hiding in the trees. Superboy jumped up and attacked the dealers sadly the dealers decided to work together to defeat us. Superboy was smashing them, Aqualad was electrocuting them, Artemis was shooting arrows, Kid Flash was running up and stealing their guns, Miss M telepathically taking out the dealers and I was throwing bombs and throwing smoke screens when it happened. It happened in slow motion. I watched as then gunner turned towards KF and started to pull the trigger without thinking or hesitation I dove in front of him and took the bullet. I heard Miss M scream and I saw Wally run to my side and begged me to stay with him. I couldn't though I knew my time was up but there was one last thing I had to do. "I'm Sorry!" I whispered out and I knew the heard me. I closed my eyes and slowly everything faded away and I saw my parents smiling towards me and I left the world of the living.

**AN**

**Wow!**

**Please Review! I'm planning to have the story continue in different POV'S! **

**Did you like it? Was it awful? Review and tell me your thoughts and opinions! **

**Compliments, Comments, Criticism and Flames are welcomed! **


	2. My Son

**AN **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing *sigh* I thought I'd get that over with**

**Scotty1609 – Thanks so much for the review! I was like grinning when I saw your review! I absolutely love your stories! Yeah I feel bad for Wally you know and Robin!**

**Hawkpool – Thanks so much for the Review! Yes I plan to make the chapters longer but I was unsure what to do with that scene as I suck at death scenes! I know I am so mean killing Robin like that! :p!**

**Angelina Aintithenniel**** – Thanks so much for the Review! I'm excited to see how people respond to my story! You're totally right that was so sad! I'm so evil killing Robin off like that! Mawahahaha…..anyway I was unsure if I was going to have an alternate ending where Robin lives but I am for sure now!**

**Anyway on with the story…..**

**Chapter 2…My Son**

Batman/Bruce's POV

I was looking up a new villain who had to Gotham when I received a distress call from the Young Justice team. "Batman come in Batman."

"Batman in what's your emergency Kid Flash."

"It's Robin he…"

"What happened to Robin Kid Flash?"

"You might wanna come see."

"I'm on my way Batman out."

When I arrived at the scene I saw something I was not expecting. Kid Flash was holding a dead Robin in his arms. I quickly made my way over to them. "What happened?" I demanded while taking my dead baby bird into my arms cradling him like one would a child. Wally turned to me and I saw the tears sliding down his cheeks slowly hitting the pavement in a rhythm. He opened his mouth to talk but it was too much for him. He collapsed to the ground and sobs poured out of him. Kaldur came to comfort him while Artemis came towards me and informed me how Robin was killed. I brought the little bird to my chest and smiled weakly it sounded like something Robin would do. I quietly thanked her for telling me. I turned to see M'gann sobbing in Connor's arms who looked sad and depressed. Kaldur was murmuring to Wallace who was sobbing in a heap on the ground. Artemis looked drained and tired with her haunted face. I looked down to Robin and looked at his lifeless features. I felt strong emotion tear through me in a current of pain, sadness and horror. M'gann picked herself up and asked if we would like a ride home in her ship. I responded yes to her and carried Robin's lifeless body to the ship. Once inside I turned to the young justice team. I opened my mouth and told them, "I know you may feel like Robin's death was your fault but it's not."

"Batman it is my fault he died protecting me! He took the bullet for me! I would've healed."

"No Wally it was my fault I am leader it is my fault! I failed him!"

"I should've been able to sense them going to shoot it was my fault."

"No M'gann it was my fault I should've taken the bullet I'm the bulletproof one or I could've knocked out the gunman."

"I could've shot an arrow at the gunman."

"Stop!" I commanded the teens.  
>"Wally you might not have healed, Kaldur you cannot prevent everything, M'gann you couldn't have stopped everything, Connor you can't stop everyone and Artemis you can't stop everyone either."<p>

After a mental debate in his head Batman turned to everyone. "There is something you should know."

He paused struggling to spit out the next words, "Robin would want you to know his identity so I'll tell you." With those words he pulled Robin's mask off to reveal opened baby blue eyes which were lifeless. "Robin's name is Richard Grayson although he went by Dick. His parents were killed when he was eight and I adopted him." I pulled off my own mask. "My name is Bruce Wayne." Gasps were heard and Wally stuttered out, "You're that billionaire and Robin was in the Circus."

I nodded in confirmation and said, "Yes I am and yes Dick was in the circus in an act called the Flying Graysons with his parents before they died." During the period of time he was talking he was also staring into his ward's no his son's eyes, his son's lifeless eyes. It broke his heart to know he would never here Dick's creepy laugh again and never again get to spend time with him. He asked M'gann to drop him off at the manor he laid down his son's body on the couch and went to the kitchen while calling Alfred's name.

"You called Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred I did I have something to tell you."

"Is Master Dick alright sir?"

"No he…." I couldn't finish tears trailed down my cheeks as I cried for my son.

"Master Bruce what is wrong?"

"Dick he went on a mission with his team and he got shot…..he didn't make it Alfred."

Alfred gasped and wiped away my tears. "I'm sure Master Dick is with his parents now and he died fighting in battle as a hero Bruce the way he'd want to go."

"I guess Alfred. His dead body is on the couch."

"Would you like to make arrangements Master Bruce?" I thought about it and nodded my head and said, "Yes Alfred Thank You."

"You're welcome sir." He replied. Then he left to go take care of Dick's body and plan the funeral.

I agonizingly dragged myself up the stairs to his room. I sat in his room and looked around smiling slightly, hollowly at his pictures. He was amazing at drawing. I went to one of his drawers to pull out a photo album that contained his pictures of us together. My favorite two were a picture drawn of a bat, a robin and an owl. Dick said that obviously I was the bat and he was the Robin and Alfred was represented by the owl as he always seemed to give wise advice. My other favorite was a picture of Alfred and me standing with Dick standing in the middle of us. A slight pain-filled smile was brought to my face as I remembered Dick's excitement over showing me his album, him beaming up at me as I complimented him about his artistic skills. Suddenly my mind was filled with memories of Dick and I, playing basketball, training, hanging out at charity events and the day I met him. As I had these flashbacks tears slid down my cheeks. I never wanted to replace John Dick's father but Dick told me that Alfred told him that John would be happy that he found someone to become a father figure to him and take care of him. Dick told me that Alfred also told him that I wouldn't replace John but I would be a second father to him and that he would love us in different ways so it was okay. Dick was an incredible kid; he was a great fighter and a great son. I'll never forget him. He told me that if anything ever happened to him that I could mourn him but that I didn't need destroy every villain and his killer. I stopped the rest of my tears from falling and picked myself up. As I was about to walk out I went to Dick's closet to grab his bat and robin plushie. I walked to my room and sat down on my bed holding the animals to my chest. I lay down on my bed hugging the stuffed bat and robin to my chest imagining Dick and I on patrol flying across the sky. I fell asleep with tears pouring down my cheeks wishing my son was here.

**An**

**So sorry I took so long I had writers block and couldn't think of what to do for Bruce so here came this mess! **


	3. One Tough Kid

**Chapter 3**

**One Tough Kid**

**I do NOT own Young Justice or the Characters that appear in the…ok I own nothing!**

**AN **

**Thanks so much for the reviews! **

**Hawkpool – Wow Thanks so Much! Yeah while writing this I was nearly in tears too! I can see Batman holding a Robin plushie to his chest too hence why it appeared.**

**Scotty1609 – Thank you so much for the review! Yeah um not entirely sure what crude means I'm guessing it's like bad or like rude or mean um yeah…anyway yeah I'm kinda twisted (Especially to characters) also I had no idea what to write for Bruce's view so that's why it took so long.**

**Warning – Character Death and OOC**

Alfred's POV (Three Days after Dick's death)

I walked around the house feeling numb. I had spent the last three days making preparations for the Master Dick's funeral. Tears had been overwhelming me at night but at day I had been keeping my tears at bay. Master Bruce had been taking Master Dick's Death rather hard and frankly so had I. Master Bruce had been asking, no _demanding _thatI hang his artwork and photos of him around the house which I would've done with being demanded but I knew Master Bruce regretted spending more time with _his son_.

I stared at his work no _his life _that covered the walls. From artwork to journal entries to quotes all covered the walls. Master Dick was everywhere and Master Bruce instead of pretending Master Dick never existed, he remembered him every day and thought of him constantly. Some nights before his patrol Master Bruce would come and ask me if I thought he was a good superhero. I would always ask him why he thought why he would ever think he wasn't and he would always reply that he couldn't save his parents. I would reply that he was a child and that there was nothing he could've done to save them. After this Master Bruce would stay silent for a couple minutes and then whisper, " a child is what Dick was a child a thirteen year old child and I let him die I never even said goodbye to him." He would stay quiet for a couple of minutes and then breathe out and mutter, "Our last conversation was an argument I had told him he wasn't ready that he couldn't grow up and act all mature that he had to stay a kid. It's all my fault Alfred." I would always tell him that Master Dick grew up faster than most kids when he saw his parents die like he did and then I would continue saying how alike he and Master Dick were and that Master Dick died a hero's death just like he would've wanted just like he **(Bruce)** wanted. I would finish by saying that he needed to continue saving lives as it was what Master Dick would've wanted. 

I sighed sadly at the thought of what Master Dick would've said that Alfred was having giving a wisdom lesson to Master Bruce and how he would always leave with the parting words after that conversation and his wise words, "You are so asterous Alfred." I stopped and let the tears fall. I'd always considered Master Dick as a grandson and without him here at the manor the place seemed empty like its life had been taken when Master Dick's was. Master Dick was the life of our home he could make even Master Batman smile with his bright baby blue eyes and his adorable smile. The boy had the most adorable pout ever and he could make Batman give in with it. I considered him a grandson and his death hurt. I missed the life of the manor he meant much too so many people and now he was gone. I knew we had to find strength to carry on. We have to use the type of strength that Master Dick had and used to get over his parents death. The type of strength that Master Dick used to train with bruised ribs, broken bones the type of strength that he used to get through all the bullying and teasing about his circus background or his brains his strength that allowed him to do all those things and more like get up after being tortured or thrown far into a wall, battle all those wacky villains and still be happy and smile and stay innocent through it all. Yes Alfred knew that Master Dick had been one tough kid and to get through his death they had be tough too.

**AN**

**Yeah sorry for it being short I was winging it for this one I'm planning to get through the tougher people's opinions first then I'll do the easier ones. **


	4. A Wise Child Once Told Me

**AN**

**Okay hey everyone I had this started and then it got deleted because my sister thought it would be funny. I did not find it funny however and I lost interest but I finally found it. I'm updating this and my other Young Justice fics. I will add my other ones after I have balanced these stories with my busy schedule. I get home after 5:00pm and I have homework and then sometimes soccer so most updates will be on weekends. I know this is so late and I am so sorry for that! I'll update this weekend I promise. I also have just finished fighting off a cold. **_**ENOUGH EXCUSES**_** and on with the story.**

**Angelina Aintithenniel – Thank You So Much for the review. I know I really love the part about Bruce remembering Dick as well and not forgetting him. I know I almost cry writing and then when I read them to check for errors. I'll try to update as much as possible updates will most likely on weekends. **

**Scotty1609 - thanks so much for reviewing. sorry but yes he (dick) is actually dead, although I will do an alternate ending where he lives as I'm not totally heartless. I was weeping too cause I mean seriously it's so sad yeah I'm pretty messed up.**

**Hawkpool - I know I feel bad for Bruce too I mean I just go and murder his son. Yeah...so trust me I am crying too while I write. Thanks so much for all the compliments you totally honor me and make me beam with pride while reading your review. **

**Reining3 – Hey thanks so much for the review. Yes I am going to have Wally's be way longer as I know exactly what I want to write for him (for the most part). Updates will be on most likely weekends.**

**Random Person ****–**** Thanks so much for the review and yes I will try to update soon most likely expect reviews On Weekends **

Kaldur's POV

I'm the team leader. I'm the older one, the older brother. I'm the protector and I failed. I failed Robin, I failed Batman, I failed my king, I failed the league and I failed my team. I was supposed to make sure that everyone was safe instead I let Robin dive in front of Wally and take the bullet. I let him die. Everyone blames themselves although they shouldn't. I was the one who failed him. He was destined to be leader not dead. The boy had so much potential for the future, Brains, Strength, Spirit and Flexibility.

Dick Grayson's death was explained to the world that he died in a car accident that Batman created with a doll or dummy as Dick. Dick Grayson's funeral was sad and heartbreaking and invoked so much emotion in a lot of people. Batman or Bruce had arranged the rest of the league not in civvies as bodyguards to keep the citizens out as well as the reporters for his Dick Grayson funeral. Robin's funeral was held at Mount Justice. Everyone attended from Young Justice and the Justice League and everyone cried (well almost everyone). Batman cried too although it was just a few tears spilling down his cheeks. I admit I cried as well. It was sad to see a young life cut short. Wally cried loudest and longest while Red Arrow or Roy as he told us soothed him while quietly crying as well.

Robin may be dead but he is still here. Sometimes at night I hear his eerie laugh or I'll see a shadow of a boy who seems to be flying cross the sky almost seemingly gliding through the air. Or I'll smell sugar, sweat, and cinnamon which was what he smelt like. Sometimes the taste of freedom will be present in my mouth the taste of being free. I feel the bars underneath my hands when I've never even touched the ones of which he used to flip on. I'll see shadows of his poses when no one is there. I'll hear the whooshing of his bird-a-rangs or I'll see something one minute and the next it's gone. I know he is all around us. With us because I feel him, I, I see him, I taste his freedom when he flew, I hear him, I smell him and that's how I know he is here.

Robin was human. Artemis is also human but she was older than him by two years. She is fifth teen and he was thirteen. A kid. A child. A young independent tough brave child who risked his life to save others and lost his life doing the same thing. And now he is gone. FOREVER.

What really is forever I wonder. Thinking thoughtfully. I always thought that Robin and our team would last forever. But it didn't. Robin died and the team was left with the terror and riots of emotion his sacrifice brought. His death was like an earthquake the main event with several devastating aftershocks. His death shook all of us to the core. It made myself value friendship, family, Atlantis, my team, my powers, my king and so much more. I hoped I was able to teach Robin new things. He sure taught me more than I ever expected in more ways than one. Even his death taught me something: Treasure your memories and all of your friends and their difficult qualities because one day they may be gone.

**AN**

**And on that happy note…..the chapter ends. **

**YES I know this one was really short especially after not writing for so long but I needed to end it as I had no idea what to say for him. Next one should be up by Saturday or Sunday. Thanks so much for reading this story it means so much to me. **


	5. Fragile Soul

**AN**

**I am so sorry! So sorry for the long wait! I own nothing! Thanks you for reading this! This is really OOC just to let you know. I tried my best though.**

Superboy's POV

It doesn't make sense. How can someone take away a life? How could they take away Robin's life? It was one measly bullet! One small thing! How could it rip through him and take Robin away from us? M'gann took it hard; I spend hours comforting her sobbing body. Wally doesn't talk a lot anymore, he's quiet, sullen. He and Red Arrow spend time together; alone; discussing Robin. Kaldur makes attempts at keeping our team stable. Artemis does not talk much; it seems as if she doesn't care. Through her tears one time; when she was making cookies; M'gann attempted a joke, trying to cheer everyone up. Artemis laughed and Wally snapped at her; asking how she could laugh when Robin would never live again; never feel the joy of life. Artemis and him had gotten in a fight; I'd never seen him so angry or her so lifeless; indifferent, as if Robin would come bounding in the room any second; as if he hadn't been taken away from us forever.

Kid Flash blames himself; as does Aqualad. They shouldn't. It was my fault. I am invincible; I am the clone of superman; not Robin. He was 13 years old; young, full of life, energy raced throughout his veins. To see him taken down by a pesky small bullet astounded me.

Distraction. I was too busy focused on M'gann and her attackers then paying attention to everyone else. Wally was too busy fighting to realize the danger he was in, and Kaldur and Artemis were distracted by their attackers. None of us knew the danger; except for Robin; like always. He may have been the youngest but you could never tell. No one knew the fragile bones and body he had. No one but Robin.

None of us ever thought of him as fragile. He was the untouchable protégé of Batman; The Dark Knight. Everyone who had a brain cell in their head feared the Batman. Even I the clone of Superman feared him; even Superman himself feared him. No one really feared Robin though. However they did fear his creepy cackle though.

Batman is thought as inhuman; a robot; a machine; a soulless man with not a fragile strip to him. Robin however; was a different story. He bled red. You could hear the laugh's of the villains as the taunted the young boy wonder; the echoes of his cackles and screams as he was captured by the ruthless villains of Gotham. The rush of the cape as Batman crashed in to the daring trap that the villains created with Robin as the bait. The dynamic duo was known as the greatest duo of crime fighters ever. You had the unbeatable Dark Knight and the amazing Boy Wonder.

All under all that wonder was a 13 year old kid. Just like behind my growls and short sentences is a guy craving attention from superman no matter how much I deny it. Robin didn't ask, he just knew. Robin and I were similar in many ways. On the outside images we were tough as nails; nothing takes us down or out long. We are fearless; and care for no one! Those are lies; on the inside Robin and I are fragile; fragile souls.

**AN**

**I will update as soon as possible. Review and tell me what you think! **


	6. Evil

**AN**

**I own nothing!**

**Sorry for the OOC**

M'gann's POV

Evil! I never truly believed someone could be so cruel! Robin was only 13; so why are we mourning him? How can he be gone already? He was my friend. I just don't know how…how can he be gone? What evil exists in this world! Murderers killing innocent, young kids! On Mars we have a major war filled with jeers and bullies and taunting but not the killing of young! I thought Earth was a nice place full of life with pleasant people who cared about one another; boy was I wrong!

Hello Megan; perhaps I am to naïve. I always believe everything will be okay. I am very optimistic; maybe too optimistic! Robin was 13 and yet he had seen horrors even with being the youngest team member! Yet he knew the evil this world contains.

Evil is chaos and chaos is always found. Mars; Earth; Neptune….wherever you go. I just never thought that someone could take it that far…..to murder a young child.

I am constantly baking and cooking: cookies, cakes, pies, lasagna, macaroni, chicken wings, brownies and tons of other stuff. I have improved a lot and I haven't burned anything in a while.

I HATE secrets, which is hypercritical of me as I have my own secrets; but I've wanted to know Robin's identity. Now that I do; I feel no happiness, no joy, just emptiness, sadness.

I've been told that I have great power, more than ever expected of me; but what could is it if I couldn't even save Robin? Does that make me evil? I think so…..I couldn't even save my own team mate! What use am I? Connor says that it isn't his fault; that it is his. He is wrong! It is mine! I am a total failure! I cannot even save my own team mate! He was like my little brother!

* * *

><p>I HATE Earth! After years of wanting to come here, I want to leave! I want an evilness world where no one feels pain, no one is miss-treated, or killed, or dead! Where everything is perfect! Isn't that perfection is all about? Isn't it? I just don't know anymore! I could feel that Robin was in emotional pain most of the time and…..I just….it made…..I felt like I could forget all my problems and focus on him. That whatever he was going through had to be worse! Right? Right! Right?<p>

* * *

><p>I lied before I don't hate Earth; I just hate the evil in it! The evil that allows little kids to be murdered! The other day I was baking gingersnaps and then a song came on; it made me think of Robin.<p>

_**"What I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts; oh no I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner! And maybe then you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'! If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. Uh oh the ballet of a dove go with peace and love, gather up your tears, keep them in your pocket, save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh! The sharp knife of a short life well, I've had just enough time." **_Lies. Robin didn't get to do all these things. He didn't have enough time! Right? I don't know! All I know is that his death was like a sharp knife and the saddest part was that he was so young! Truer words have never been spoken. I don't think any of us ever really paid attention to what he said, well not about life anyway. He'd say, _"Life is worth living! There is evil and there is good. Good will always defeat evil! That's the way it is...in the end evil never pays. Cookies last minutes, family never ends...even after death, trust me I would know!" _He was right. Evil does exist but I think that Robin is still here…in our hearts anyway; and no evil no matter; how strong can stop that!

**AN**

**Sorry this is so short! **

_**Bold Italics: Lyrics to the song, "If I Die Young" by: The Band Perry.**_


	7. Stronger

**AN**

**I own nothing!**

Artemis's POV

I couldn't believe it! Robin was 13 year old Richard Grayson; ward of Bruce Wayne; the billionaire playboy. He was my classmate! I can't believe he's gone! He was like my little brother; my insane, fearless, traught, wise, strong little brother!

You know he taught me a great lesson.

"_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone. What doesn't kill you makes a fighter; footsteps even lighter! Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger! Just me myself and I! What doesn't kill you makes you stronger! Stand a little taller; doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone!" **_

I caught him singing and dancing to that once. He was on the table pointing at the ceiling and singing! When I asked him what that was about he said, _"It's so true, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger! I've had a difficult life; especially what allowed me to become Robin; the event that happened was tragic and no I cannot tell you what that is. Let's just say, I thought I would die, but yet here I am! It's tough but keeping your chin up and staying strong while being with support of your friends is helpful. You can't let anything get you down….stay strong….and fight!" _ My only response was a, "Deep Boy Wonder" with a smirk. I never told anyone but what he really said got to me. I could tell he was serious when he said it, too.

I never dreamed that the boy wonder would become a little brother to me. He was always there. He never pushed for answers, yet he was there to listen; he was the shoulder I needed to rest on. Robin didn't need to be told he just knew.

It had always amazed me; his strength, his will power. The thing that would drive him to never give up **(1). **His incredible ability to remain calm no matter the situation. He was truly something to admire. With his fantastic skills that shocked the entire world, which allowed him to become a part of the dynamic duo. With his training he was amazingly flexible; which allowed him to make up for the lack of super-powers.

"_Get traught or get dead! __**(2)**__" _I'd never been so scared then in that moment. He sounded so furious, so angered, frustrated as if I was a child who needed to be taught a lesson in behaving properly. His superior attitude as if he, no; we could accomplish defeating two powerhouse robots that took out our super-powered friends with next to no effort.

It really hurt the team. His death. It had me thinking...that he was right! It hurts but I know that we will recover from this blow! Eventually. I don't know when but I know we will recover because his death did not kill us, it strengths us.

I don't think Robin ever gave up his fight. Wherever he is now….he's probably still fighting for justice. He had an admirable strength; maybe not physically although he could pack a punch but emotionally and mentally which in my books today was worth a lot more.

Diamond may be the hardest gem but gold is a lot more secretive, it has a hidden strength to it; and in my books the boy wonder was pure true golden.

**AN**

**- I used this sentence from Robin's interview with Black Canary where he states that Batman has this thing that drives him to complete the mission at all costs**

– **I used this from the episode 'Homefront'. (Sorry if this is wrong but I have other stories to work on plus dishes to do)**

**Thank you for reading this!**

**By the way for anyone confused gold is more hidden as there is fool's gold. I am using the Golden that is: new young, fresh, innocent (not really fitting with the metal but hey I wanted to do that. **


	8. Move On? You Must Be Nuts!

**AN**

**I own nothing!**

**So sorry for the long long long wait. Here are the final two chapters of "Why Him?"**

**Song lyrics are in Italics and bolded from the song "Every Storm (Runs out of Rain) by Gary Allan.**

**Chapter Title: Move On? You Must Be Nuts!**

**Kid Flash's (Wally's) POV**

"_**Every storm runs, runs out of rain. Just like every dark night turns into day. Every heartache will fade away. Just like every storms runs, runs out of rain." **_

Those lyrics keep on echoing through my head. It's been months since his death, Robin's death that is. It still hurts like crazy and I don't think this pain will ever fade. I mean sure the pain has eased, and been withering away slightly every week that has passed. Artemis and I talked to each other about our feelings, finally. We went on a couple dates, but we just sat there in silence for the most part. Whenever we tried to talk about something we ended up on the topic of Robin, school, the team. After three dates of us going home questioning everything we broke up.

We've tried to talk as a team, but it just makes us miss Robin more. There is this emptiness surrounding us, like we're missing something, or someone, which of course we are I guess. We all knew what could happen, call us naïve but I don't think any of us truly believed that something of that magnitude could ever happen to us. In our minds we were invincible, untouchable, well until Rob's death that is.

Looking back now, we were careless. That's what cost Robin his life, our carelessness. How is that fair? We act like foolish, moronic, idiotic, reckless, rash, hotheaded, impulsive children, but we live and he dies! He's dead instead of us because of his courage, to take that bullet. His bravery that allowed him to die for me! For some goof of boy, who wishes that…who wishes that his best friend had lived. That his brother, his _baby brother_ had lived and not died for me, had not laid down his life for this cause.

All those adults tell me that it will get _better_, that Robin wouldn't want this for me_._ Do they not know that Robin doesn't want anything because he's _dead?_ He's in the ground 6' deep, and all I hear is it will get _better_. It sickens me every time I hear that because well how can it? How can I let go and move on from this loss? How can any of us? How can they move on? I mean even Batman, practically Robin's _father_ has moved on, at least it appears he has. He goes on missions still, and is still terrifying, if not more terrifying then before. Alfred seems different in a way but he's practically the same, same as Batman. The media moved on ages ago, and all the citizens. For the first few days, everything anybody ever talked about surrounded Robin or Dick Grayson, though no one knew he was one in the same. Now maybe once a couple weeks I hear a quiet whisper. It's almost like to them, he never existed. Like he never really mattered to them. He mattered to us though, his team. We still grieve, still mourn his loss, or well our loss really.

So I guess, what I'm getting at is, how am I supposed to move on, how am I supposed to forget what he did for me? What he sacrificed, how do I let that go? How do I let him go? Why should I even let him go? I deserve this agony that I feel every day. He should've lived! He should've lived! _He should have lived!_

How do I embrace something that never should have happened? How do I? I can't move on, how could I? He died to save me. So how can anyone expect me to move on?

**AN**

**Once again I am terribly sorry for the extended wait.**


	9. Living For You

**AN**

**I own nothing, sadly.**

**Here is the epilogue. Yeah this is SUPER SHORT! Then next up is the Alternate Universe to this story.**

**Song Lyrics are from "If I die young" by the Band Perry**

**Chapter Title: Epilogue – Living For You**

**Narrator Speaking…**

"_**If I die young, bury me satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song"**_

Years went by after Robin's death. They dragged on sometimes and flew by other times, but they passed on. Batman and all the other adult heroes continued as they had before, a little more cautious with and more protective of the young team, who aren't really all that young anymore. They were able to mend, and added new members to their crew as the years passed. Wally and Artemis were able to go on dates after a month of separation, now they're married, and have been for two years now. They've moved on all of them, but they haven't forgotten. Once a month, sometimes more, they all go down to visit Robin in his grave. It still seems wrong to them. They've mourned other deaths, shed tears for other fallen companions although never as many as they did for Robin. He was a child when he died, just a young innocent baby bird. His death was a tragedy yes, but it was a beginning.

"_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls. The sharp knife of a short life. Well I've had just enough time."**_

Wally shed the most tears out of the team. Robin was his best friend and he had died for Wally. Wally lived for Robin though, since Robin died for him he didn't to die young or for a worthless cause. He felt like that would be a waste of the gift that Robin had given to him.

"_**What I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe you'll hear the words I've been singing, funny when you're dead how people start listening." **_

In battle they watch each other's backs more than they did before Robin was killed. They've even become friendly with the other Robins that had come and gone. They finally learned to listen to Robin's advice and tried to think of what he would've done, had he been there.

"_**Uh oh (uh oh) the ballad of a dove (uh oh. Go with peace and love. Gather up your tears. Keep 'em in your pocket. Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh" **_

His death harmed them all and it hurt, but they had a job to do.__

"_**So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls."**_

Robin died for them. So in return they lived for him.

"_**If I die young, bury me satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river, at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song"**_


	10. I Almost Lost You

**AN **

**Still own nothing…that's my disclaimer.**

**This is the final part and the alternate universe. Here we go. **

**Italics are M'gann speaking telepathically. Bolded Italics are Robin speaking to M'gann.**

**Chapter Title: AU – I Almost Lost You**

**Robin's POV**

It was supposed to be an easy covert mission. Key word: supposed. We were watching a deal go down when one of the dealers spotted the rest of the team. I was hiding in the trees. Superboy jumped up and attacked the dealers. Sadly the dealers decided for once to actually be smart and work together to defeat us. Superboy was smashing them, Aqualad was electrocuting them, Artemis was shooting arrows, Kid Flash was running up and stealing their guns, Miss M telepathically taking out the dealers and I was throwing bombs and throwing smoke screens when it happened. It happened in slow motion, you know like in the movies. I watched as then gunner turned towards KF and started to pull the trigger, without thinking or hesitation I dove in front of him and took the bullet. I didn't really feel anything, no pain at least for the first few seconds. When it hit me though, it hurt badly. I heard Miss M scream and I saw Wally run to my side, well actually I didn't really see but rather felt the wind….you get what I'm saying right? Anyway he begged me to stay with him. I couldn't though for some reason, and well I knew my time was up but there was one last thing I had to do. "I'm Sorry!" I whispered out and I knew the heard me. I closed my eyes and slowly everything faded away and I saw my parents smiling towards me, as they waved…goodbye? Then I left the world of the living or at least I thought I did.

"Robin, do you hear me" Wait that voice sounds familiar….it's Batman, he isn't dead too right?

"Rob, wake you here man?" Now that's KF, wait I thought that I saved him….

"Robin, wake up you are safe now."

"Batman, KF, what's going on? What happened?"

"Rob, you took that bullet for me. Luckily we were able to bring you back here before you….anyways you're back now."

"This…am I alive?"

"You sustained a near fatal wound, but we were able to mend you with Alfred's help of course."

"_Robin, I am glad to see that you are well. We were so worried. I couldn't bear to think what could have happened had we not been able to bring you safely home. I am so glad that you are better now. This is such a joyous occasion now. I shall start baking cookies, brownies, cakes, cupcakes, and other treats for this wonderful celebration that you are on your way to healing and making a good recovery."_

"_**Thank you M'gann. Those all sound luscious. One bullet wasn't going to stop me from being around. I am after all boy wonder. Thanks M'gann once again."**_

"How long will I be out of action for?

"Four months minimum."

"….We'll negotiate later than. So KF what did I miss?"

"Well Rob first we called in for help and then…"

As I listened to KF talk about what had occurred, my mind couldn't help but wander. I wonder what would have happened to everyone had I not survived…

**AN**

**Well that's all folks. I'd like to thank everyone for all the reviews, follows, PM's, favourite, and for reading/viewing this fiction. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. Goodbye my readers. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
